memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
File talk:Constitution class original saucer.jpg
The newest upload is a promo pic, not one from the episodes itself. Can't we just wait for two more days and then use an image from the "re-mastered" CGI? -- Cid Highwind 09:01, 14 September 2006 (UTC) :I agree. I think it would also be good not just to replace the images that were good enough for 40 years but to show both, so people can compare. The unremastered episodes will still be seen on several US channels and all over the world in the future, so we shouldn't start to replace all that was seen before with new screenshots. --Jörg 09:30, 14 September 2006 (UTC) ::I respectfully disagree. It's a promo still, sure, but could be FROM a scene as far as anyone knows. Either way, it's STILL the best image we have at the moment. It's the SAME model, done by the SAME production team. ::As for showing "both versions", I have to ask why? I've seen the remastered footage, and it is 1000% better than even the dvd masters we have right now. It looks like it was shot YESTERDAY. As each ep is released, we're going to have to do replacement shots as we can (assuming someone with the resources to do so "off air" is willing, as it'll be at least 3 YEARS before any possible DVD release). ::I want the articles here to look the best they possibly can, and the old shots just aren't going to cut it.Capt Christopher Donovan 10:29, 14 September 2006 (UTC) :::It would be cool if the remastered image of the ship could be used, but it is not remastered, it is recreated and as such should count as an addional model. The original imagery and model is still and should remain valid as our source of information. -- Kobi 10:39, 14 September 2006 (UTC) ::It's the SAME MODEL, just CG rendered. Go to StarTrek.com and look at the "making of" videos. The CG model is based off of EXACT measurements of the 11' model at the Smithsonian. There are no substantive differences in source, just in quality of reproduction. ::There's no good reason why we shouldn't EMBRACE the improved image quality, both FX AND LIVE action. It can only make our articles look BETTER. And in the even of changes, you know as well as I that, where there IS conflict, Parmount is going to consider the "new" version official, rather than the old, so might as well get used to that as well.Capt Christopher Donovan 11:15, 14 September 2006 (UTC) ::::The new image isn't a very good picture to show the saucer section. The image from TOS is not very good quality, the one from ENT is okay but doesn't show the totality of the saucer, has a UPN watermark that needs removed and an odd-looking phaser blast directly aft of the saucer. Therefore, IMO, the DS9 pic is the best to use. It shows the saucer from a good vantage point (above rather than below), is clear and of good quality (being CGI), has no watermarks and focuses on the saucer rather than showing the entire ship. --Defiant 10:21, 15 September 2006 (UTC) I can live with it...but for the record, Defiant, the "T&T" Enterprise was a physical model, not CG.Capt Christopher Donovan 10:34, 16 September 2006 (UTC)